Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical device fixation anchor and in particular with an anchor that enhances the methods of compressing the anchor into a constraining means along with the method of releasing the constraining means.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various medical devices require some form of fixation or anchoring to a targeted site. Common anchoring means include barbs, hooks, sutures or other features used to attach a device to the surrounding anatomy. Some examples of devices requiring a means to anchor include vena-cava filters, stents, stent grafts, bile/urinary duct stents, intestinal/gastro stents and liners, occluders, electrophysiological leads, various monitors or diagnostic devices, central venous catheters and other devices as commonly know in the art. Many of these devices are pre-compacted and constrained to a small profile to allow minimally invasive delivery to an anatomical site. Once positioned at the desired site, the constraining means is removed, allowing the device to self expand and engage the surrounding anatomy.
Current anchors often interfere with the device compaction process. For example, as the device is forced into a small diameter constraining means, the sharp tip of a barb can snag or puncture the constraining means. Current anchors can also compromise the removal of a constraining means. For example, as the constraining means is being removed, a sharp anchor barb can penetrate the constraint, resulting in a delivery failure or other complication.